The Saga
The Saga: The Mysteries of the Unknown's Journal is the first installation of The Saga Series, it is a collection of stories of UnownX's first major RPCs. It consists of several chapters for each character and they have different ways on how they continue their story. The characters of the stories are related to the protagonist Daisuke Mitsuki. Each characters differs from their origin, abilities, and races. In The Saga, the Unknown's Journal is said to be the Mitsuki clan's magical book and is the one responsible for the happenings in the whole story, it has the record of everything that are found in the whole story. The Saga tells about how Daisuke and his friends fight against the Waves of Dark Forces, which is controlled by Lucifer, also known as The Master and the story's primary antagonist. Lucifer wants Daisuke's soul (together with Constantine's soul) as a sacrifice for the High Demon Satan, the secondary antagonist. The stories and experiences of the characters are different from one another, here are some examples: *'Daisuke' - the Unholy War, the fight against The Waves of Dark Forces, and the journey to Hell, restoring Mitsuki clan. *'Kuroi' - the Unholy War, the fight against The Waves of Dark Forces, and the journey to Orion Palace, restoring Mitsuki clan. *'Zane' - the War of the Races, and the secrets of the HallowEye family. *'Harukia' - the Second Titanomachy, the Greek god and goddesses, and restoring the Spring Nymphs. *'Daisuke's Imp' - the Unholy War, the Bottomless Pit, rebellion against Lucifer and Satan, and the escape from Hell. *'Constantine' - the Unholy War, the fight against The Waves of Dark Forces, the secrets of Mitsuki clan. *'Miaka' - the Unholy War, the fight against The Waves of Dark Forces, and the journey to Orion Palace. *'Constantine's Shadowl' - the secrets of Mitsuki clan. There are still plans for newer characters, The Saga is actually the "main topic" for the whole Wiki, for the biggest work that UnownX made is The Saga, containing of more than ten topics on the Wiki and more than twenty chapters in the Unknown's Journal. Main Plot The Saga's storyline is mostly revolving around Daisuke. The plot is arranged in a way that: #It shows every detail of every character in the story. #It will show the different parts of the story. #and; show the other primary elements (e.g. supporting characters, Waves of Dark Forces, Orion Palace, and Hell) The main plot also revolves around the attacks of the Waves of Dark Forces, and of course, still found in Daisuke's story. See Waves of Dark Forces and Daisuke for more about these. The Characters As always, Daisuke Mitsuki stays as the main protagonist of the story, with Kuroi and Constantine. Harukia, the imp, Wisteria, Miaka, Albion, and others only serve as supporting characters. Lucifer, Satan, and Waves of Dark Forces serve as the villains. The Saga is divided into stories about the characters, the main plot of the characters are said above. Other supporting characters that appear seldom in the stories still have no stories for them. The Setting Of course, a story is not complete if there is no setting. The Saga features Tokyo, Japan as the primary setting. It also features locations based from the Greek mythology and Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Other locations, like the Kingdom of Gravitas, Orion Palace, and Pacifica, have been created using UnownX's own wild imagination. Every location, of course, is connected either to Tokyo, Japan or Fukuoka, Japan, another location in Japan which has been featured in The Saga. See Also *UnownX *The Saga elements and characters *Unknown's Journal *The Saga Series **The Saga **The Saga II Category:The Saga